Masked: Sins Aren't Forever
by MysteryGirl246
Summary: When a young girl steps into Narnia, her true destiny is revealed.  She is to protect and help the Pevensies kill the White Witch, but under the orders of Aslan, she is not to reveal her true identity.  Can she complete her mission successfully? ON HIATUS
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Whimp!"

"Idiot!"

I raced across the hallways, tears streaming down my eyes. Why did I always have to be the victim? Why was it always me?

A large hand grabbed my arm savagely, and my eyes met pale blue ones.

"Now I wonder why your running away? Right! You're a stupid cry baby! Oh I want my mummy! Wahh!"

"Go away, Gordon!" I yelled, attempting to pull away. "Fuck off!" The last two words didn't even sound angry.

"Now, now, we don't use- OW!"

I kicked the senior boy in the shin and his grasp on me loosened and I ran off, down the eerily quiet corriders of the orphange.

I hated my life. My parents had died when I was seven and then I was sent to this stupid orphanage, only to be pursued by bullies and ignored by teachers. But not only did they hate me, I hated them. I was always filled with rage, anger and hatred.

I swerved right into the library and into the history section, where no students went and closed my eyes.

I listened for a few moments and heard no footsteps approaching.

I sighed, relieved. I had lost them...for now.

_.:|:._

I felt like an idiot, sitting there in the pitch black dorm at five in the morning, crying. Everybody hated me - the teachers, the students, the world.

Everyone either ignored, gossiped or hate me. I didn't know why. They called me names like,ings like, "daydreamer", "crybaby", "imbecile", "weirdo". I wasn't any of them. I never daydreamed, I thought. I seldom cried, even when the teachers punished me. I wasn't an imbecile, I just kept my mouth shut. I wasn't a weirdo, I just liked different things.

I swallowed a sob and buried my face into my hands. Why me? Why did God have to take _my _wonderful parents away and leave me stuck in this stinking place? I was so scared and I felt so small.

_Do not be afraid, little one._

Who said that?

_You have suffered a great many things, my daughter. It is time for you to reveal your true self, and at the same time, let go of the past..._

Who was that?

Suddenly, still shots of my dreams flashed in my mind. The beautiful, tall woman riding on a sleigh, with cruel blue eyes...A beautiful place full of centaurs, fauns and dryads. Then it was that place again, covered completely in snow...

_It is time, dear one, to be who you are..._

And then I heard a lion's roar.

* * *

><p>Hi everyone and thanks for reading my first chapter! This is a re-write of the story, but I still have the original on my profile. I hope you like this!<p>

Please review! I promise to love u forever! Well, maybe not...


	2. The Four

**Chapter One: The Four**

I trudged through the pure white snow in the forest. It was bitterly cold, and snow was falling lightly around me.

The scene was breath-taking, and the snow was more beautiful than the snow back in England, where I came from. Pity it was enchanted...and evil.

I sighed. I had been here, in Narnia, for a year, moving from place to place so that Jadis, or the White Witch, would not be able to track me. Even if the families did have somebody at the same age, we didn't do the same things. I was human, and they were...something else.

Due to my ability as a wielder of magic, a talent that Aslan had given me, I was walking invisible. The only thing that gave me away were my footprints on the virgin snow, and the mist that my warm breath formed in the air in front of my face.

I'd been waiting for one year, and the Narnians here had been waiting for a hundred. Just for four children...four children who would save Narnia.

"They'll come soon," I reassured myself, "it's the hundredth year. They're supposed to come this year."

And who was I and why was I so important?

I was a girl from London, who'd apparently been prophesied to help them.

"We should really go."

I looked up and frowned. I was reaching Tumnus' cave, who had been arrested with fraternizing with humans. I felt a guilty feeling in the pit of my stomach. I'd been to Mr. Tumnus' place so many times, and he'd never turned me in to Jadis. It was my fault that he'd been arrested, since I was the human he'd been fraternizing with. Besides, who else could it be? I was the only human around.

Then I jerked my head up. Only human? What if...

"But we have to help him!" a young girl's voice exclaimed. She sounded so sad.

They'd found the note pinned to the door, announcing Tumnus' arrest. I'd stopped dead, standing in the snow.

"It's out of our hands now, Lu." a male voice replied.

"You don't get it, do you? I'm the human! He helped ME!"

No. It couldn't be...but it could. It _was._ The next moment, I found myself crashing through the remaining greenery that had survived the harsh winter, not caring how much noise I made. The prophecy repeated itself, over and over in my head.

_Two Sons of Adam and two Daughters of Eve,_

_shall arrive in Narnia on Her hundredth year of reign_

_and even the Great Lion shall be back._

_Yet, these shall only happen with a young girl_

_Who wears a mask and shall not be revealed_

_A girl, an orphan, a warrior,_

_Shall bring the four to their zenith._

That was only one of the prophecies played over and over and over again in my head. This one was special. I was the girl, the orphan, the warrior who needed to wear a mask. Aslan had also told me that I could not take it off in front of any Narnian or reveal my identity. If I did, I would face the consequences of being expelled from Narnia forever and all my memories of it would be erased.

"What's that noise?" I was outside Mr Tumnus' cave and there, I saw four children.

The golden haired boy with blue eyes held the piece of parchment, looking troubled. He seemed to be the oldest sibling.

"Maybe we should call the police." he suggested looking at the older sister, who'd now forgotten her question about the noise I'd just made.

The girl grabbed the notice from him, waving it in front of his face.

"These are the police!"

"Besides, he's a criminal!" the younger boy put in. He too, had dark hair, but unlike his siblings, he had brown eyes.

My first instinct was to run out, and tell them to follow me, but something made me think twice - the trees.

I sighed, shape shifting into a robin and making myself visible, before hopping onto the branch of the tree I was next to.

"Psst!"

The older girl with long dark hair turned to my direction, frowning. "Did that robin just "psst" us?"

I leapt to the next branch, hoping the siblings would understand my gesture.

"I think it wants us to follow it!" whispered the youngest Daughter of Eve, whose named I supposed was maybe Lucy or Lucia, since her brother had called her Lu, and I couldn't think of any other name that started with 'Lu' "Maybe it knows what happened to Mr. Tumnus!"

I leapt from branch to branch when a young male voice interrupted our progress.

"It's an animal! How do we know we can trust it?"

I turned my head around and looked at the dark haired boy. He was about my age, but something bugged at my mind. There was something wrong with his eyes...

The oldest sibling shrugged. "What else can we do?"

I couldn't handle this myself.

_Mr. Beaver... _I whispered in my head.

_Adventuria? Is that you? _came the reply.

_Come to Tumnus' cave. They are here! The four who shall save Narnia, come as quickly as possible._

_Righty - O. Aslan's mane! Here at last! After a hundred years of snow we'll be having spring! Glorious spring..._

There was nothing else I could do here. I flew away, and heard the youngest girl shout, "It's gone! The robin's flown away!"

My eyes searched for Mr. Beaver, hoping he was close. As I saw him tottering through the woods, I landed and shape-shifted back into my true form.

"They're here. I want you to approach them and see their reaction, before leading them back to the Dam. No arguments." I whispered urgently.

I flew back to Beavers Dam with my fingers mentally crossed. And for the first time since I'd arrived in Narnia, I smiled.

They were here. The four saviors of Narnia.

* * *

><p>Yes! The first chapter. This was mostly newly written, with a paragraph or two copied from the original. I hope you liked it!<p>

Please send me a review! I'm happy with every single one of them!


	3. Meeting

**Chapter Two: Meeting **

**Lucy's POV**

The robin flew away, and disappeared.

"What now?" my older sister, Susan, asked.

I heard a loud rustling sound, and all of us looked at some bushes in alarm.

I found myself holding onto Peter's coat tightly, and Susan was doing the same thing. The next moment, a beaver stepped out. We all exhaled in relief. It was only a beaver.

"Here boy," Peter clicked his tongue a few times, "come here..." He clicked his tongue again, before extending his hand.

The beaver approached Peter, sniffing, before sitting upright.

"Well, I ain't gonna smell that if that's what you want!"

We all gasped in shock.

"It's a talking beaver!" Edmund exclaimed from behind.

"Lucy Pevensie?" The beaver looked meaningfully at me.

"Y-yes?"

The beaver handed me a handkerchief.

I recognized it instantly. "This is the handkerchief I gave to Mr. Tum-"

"Tumnus. He gave it to me just before they took him." he finished.

"Is he alright?" I asked. My voice was almost a whisper. What were they going to do with my friend?

"Further in." his voice was hushed and he scurried off the way he came.

Peter and I stepped forward, about to follow the male beaver, but Susan grabbed at our older brother.

"Peter, you don't know what you're doing."

"He said he knows the faun." my brother replied. He glanced at me.

"She's right. How do we know we can trust the beaver?" Edmund added. I frowned. Edmund was always so distrusting and there was something wrong with him. I just couldn't put my finger on what.

"He's a beaver, Peter! He shouldn't be saying anything!" Susan argued.

"Is everything alright?" Mr Beaver's voice broke through the argument.

"Yes...we were just talking." Peter yelled over his shoulder.

"That's better left for safer corners." he beckoned to us, before disappearing again.

_Even some of the trees are on her side..._

Mr Tumnus' words echoed in my mind. "He means the trees." I whispered, looking around. Trees surrounded us, and who knows which ones were on the White Witch's side?

We decided on following Mr Beaver, though Susan and Edmund still seemed a little distrusting. I leaded my siblings, following Mr Beaver and a dam came into view.

"Home sweet home. Looks like the old girl's got the kettle on too! A good old cup of Rosy Lee..." Mr Beaver said with a smile.

"Oh, what a beautiful dam, Mr Beaver." It really was quite lovely, and there was smoke coming out from a small chimney.

"Merely a trifle." he responded modestly.

"Beaver? Is that you? If I find out you've been with badger again...oh, those aren't badgers..."

Another beaver came out, this time a female one and I couldn't help giggle a little at her response of hearing Mr Beaver's return.

"I'd never thought I'd see this day! Couldn't you give me ten minutes warning? Look at this fur!"

"I would've given you a week if I thought it would help." Mr Beaver chuckled.

We all laughed...except for Edmund.

"Well you must be cold and hungry. Let's get you inside for some food and more _civilized_ conversation."

Mrs Beaver bustled back in, and Peter, Susan and I all followed her in.

.:|:.

As soon as we'd gotten ourselves inside and seated, Mr Beaver frowned.

"Where's Adventuria?"

"Hmm? What do you mean? Here, darling, fish and sticks." Mrs Beaver set a plate down in front of me, which consisted of fish and...sticks.

"She was the one that told me the four were here! Ain't she here?"

I saw Mrs Beaver look worriedly up from the food she was making.

"Whose...Adveturia?" Peter questioned.

There was a loud knock on the door before it opened and a hooded figure came in.

.:|:.

**Adventuria's POV**

I took off the cape I was wearing, before hanging it up on one of the hooks.

"That'll be me." I replied to the blonde boy's question.

"Where were you?" demanded Mr Beaver.

Looked like I was in a bit of trouble...

"Checked on Tumnus." I said simply, keeping my voice neutral.

"You went to the Witch's palace?" Mrs Beaver sounded horrified.

I tied my black waist length curls into a low ponytail, seating myself next to 'Lu'.

"Well? Did ya go?"

"Yes." I muttered looking at the two beavers. Mr Beaver looked cranky and Mrs Beaver looked surprised...in a bad way.

"You could've got killed!" Mr Beaver was shouting at the top of his voice, "You've seen her do her stuff! Do you remember what she did to the-"

I stiffened at the memory and Mr Beaver stopped arubtly. An uncomfortable silence filled the air.

"I'm Lucy Pevensie. Nice to meet you." 'Lu' whose name apparently was Lucy extended her hand. I couldn't help but smile and I looked up into her blue eyes.

"Call me Adventuria. It's nice to meet you too, Lucy." I took her hand and shook it firmly.

"I'm Peter, Lucy's older brother, and this is Susan and Edmund." the blonde boy added.

The raven haired girl, Susan, smiled and said hello, but the other boy said nothing. He didn't even look at me.

"Ed." Peter's voice was filled with warning. Still, Edmund said nothing.

"Edmund, use your manners and don't embarass us by not." Peter literally barked the words out.

Peter's younger brother looked up and glared at him. "Why should I listen to you? You always think you're Father but you're not! Why don't you leave me alone and stop bossing me around!"

"Edmund!" Susan looked at her younger brother in shock.

"Mind what you say, Ed."

"SHUT UP!" I jumped at this, I couldn't help it. I wasn't expecting such an outburst from the boy, who was no more than my age.

Susan seemed to jump too, and young Lucy covered her face with her hands.

They seemed so angry at each other, both of their eyes were filled with fury.

"Stop it!" I slammed my hands on the table and stood up. All eyes were on me...how could two boys fight over such things? I felt angry, especially after I'd read their minds on what they were thinking.

"We can't afford having you two argue at the moment! Not with Tumnus' arrest, and all those things happening out there!" I continued.

"Is there anything we can do to help Mr Tumnus?" Lucy said in a small voice.

Mrs Beaver looked nervously at me and the boys. "Well...there's hope!"

"Lots of hope! Aslan...is on the move" Mr Beaver corrected.

"Stupid masked girl..." I heard Edmund mumble.

Damn Edmund...stupid am I? My blood started to boil. I decided I'd wage a war with this boy later. There were more important things to handle.

"Whose Aslan?" it was still Edmund.

Mr Beaver burst out laughing. "Who's Aslan...you cheeky little blighter..." More laughing. Mrs Beaver put a paw on her husband's shoulder.

"They don't know, Mr Beaver." I cut across his laughter.

"You don't know?" he asked incredulously.

"Well we haven't been here for very long, have we?" Peter asked, challenging Mr Beaver.

Looked like it was time for some explanations...and prophecies.


End file.
